IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series
Philippine, August 16, 2014 It channels 2 and 7 are going for the masses. Is the strategy of IBC-13 to go for more intellectual viewers for a good one. Philippine TV is starting to be a three-way game as the sequestered TV station turned into the third player IBC-13, the broadcast landscape got back in an old days that our rules all the top-rating shows by breaking the two giant stations; duopoly in the coveted Top 35 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership ratings. IBC-13 looks at the weeknight programming choices it will offer for the 5:45PM primetime, well-executed and highly-financed newscasts. As early as 5:45 p.m. and stretches all the way up to past 11 p.m., is reserved for drama programs from other networks. Being the first fantasy series for a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland which is responding to the rivaly 'Serena Wars'in 2014. Now setting the trend of fantasy-drama as Kapinoy Fantaserye, which is under the develop by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Janella Salvador dressed up the primetime princess as Janella, a pretty and beautiful teen princess Janella: A Teen Princess, the original feel-good habit teen fantaserye on Philippine television. The teen fantasy-drama series, which airs weeknights at 5:45PM before Express Balita. Topbilled by the primetime princess Janella Salvador in her leading role as Janella Bernardo, together with the two leading man are Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, boasts of the exciting and refreshing cast includes Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Kendra Kramer, Paul Jake Castillo, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Sevilla, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, RJ Ledesma, Jon Lucas, Rose Ann Ginkel, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Mikee Lee, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Gladys Reyes, Chris Gutierrez and Celia Rodriguez. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. AJ Muhlach suits up for the primetime prince as Voltron Man, a superhero boy Voltron Man, an action-packed superserye for the superhero. The series, which airs weeknights at 7:30PM right after Express Balita. It stars the primetime prince AJ Muhlach in his first title role as Voltron Man, together with the most promising primetime princess Coleen Garcia, boasts of the esemble cast Raymond Bagatsing as Machete, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Freddie Gutierrez, Paolo Ballesteros as Stryker, Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos as Nikap, Pia Magalona, Yves Flroes as Idol Boy, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa as Super Z, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Jiro Manio as Darius, Virginia Pozon, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola, Edward Mendez, Matibeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk, Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Mon Castro as Parent Jamar, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Directed by the TV and indie film director Monti Parungao. With their trend-setting series for the fantaserye battle, Janella: A Teen Princess, which promped to put 5:45PM early evening slot mached by Pure Love and My BFF after 5-weeks of their efforts of 7:30PM slot to surged to the top of the ratings, pushing aside a rival network. At the primetime ratings, Janella: A Teen Princess resulted to a nationwide primetime teen fantaserye craze could be shiny like a pretty girl as she is so pretty and beautiful like a princess. Voltron Man, on the other hand, could be strength on the action heroes and superheroes for the TV equivalent because of the super power in the action series for men. IBC-13, an industry leader in the 70's and 80's, and now became popular promoting two giant television networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 to re-format their programming. IBC-13, the home of the PBA and NBA games, appears bent on giving the ratings of some of the shows of the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA for the serious competition for advertisers. Last August 14, 2014, Janella: A Teen Princess got the number 1 slot with 29.4% rating versus Pure Love (17.4%) and My BFF (7.9%), and Voltron Man took over the number 1 with garnering 29.1% audience share than Hawak-Kamay (28.4%) and Nino (18.4%), according to Kantar Media/TNS Philippines Individuals and landing in the top 25 programs for the day nationwide in the Kantar ratings on the list, the series premiere has drummed up interest from viewers, stealing some of the thunder from the pilot episode. IBC-13 intends to keep up its pace by fielding young lead talents is in itself a show watching out for. They’ve become hot topics in social networking sites. 'IBC-13 Primetime Schedule' April 10, 1977 (Sends All The Best/Happy Easter to All!) :Easter Sunday :10:00 - Sinabuhing Sugbu-Anon :11:00 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Story :12:00 - Lucky 13 (Ronald Remy with Connie Angeles) :Primetime :05:00 - Cooking It Up With Nora (Nora Daza) :06:00 - The Wild Wild West :07:00 - Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (Fidela Magpayo-Reyes) :08:00 - Seeing Stars (Joe Quirino) :10:30 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry February 18, 1978 :Saturday :11:30 - Information :12:00 - Funfare :01:00 - Cine Pinoy :03:00 - Showcase :05:00 - Cartoons :05:30 - Popeye :06:00 - The Gallant Men :07:00 - Paligsahan sa Awit :08:00 - Kung Fu :09:00 - NBA :11:00 - Movie Time March 6, 1988 :Sunday :07:00 - All for Jesus Happening :08:00 - Jimmy Swaggart :09:00 - Beautiful Sunday :09:30 - Funfare :10:30 - Jaged Guru :11:00 - Sunday Special Iba Ito :01:00 - VH-1 :02:00 - Export Made in the Philippines :03:00 - Sunday Showcase :05:00 - Terrytoons :05:30 - Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran :06:30 - Hapi House :07:30 - The Sharon Cuneta Show :09:00 - Eh, Kasi Babae :10:30 - On the Road :11:00 - Ringside at Elorde :12:00 - Midnight Prayer May 2002 :Saturday :04:00 - PBA :08:00 - Star For A Night :09:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:00 - Viva Box Office :12:00 - Express Balita :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - Viva Hot Hits :11:30 - Express Balita :12:00 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:30 - Express Balita :05:30 - Viva Music Channel :06:00 - Carita de Angel :06:30 - Akazukin Cha Cha :07:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); PBA (Tuesday and Thursday) :08:00 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :08:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :09:00 - The Weakest Link :10:00 - Natalia :10:30 - Por Un Beso :11:00 - IBC News Tonight July 19-25 2014 :Saturday :04:30 - Viva Box Office :06:00 - The Million Second Quiz :06:45 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) :07:30 - Killer Karaoke :08:15 - Sandy's Romance :09:00 - Born to be a Superstar :09:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:30 - ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) :11:30 - Happy TODAS :12:30 - Express Balita Weekend :Sunday :05:00 - Janella: A Princess Girl Marathon :07:00 - Express Balita Weekend :07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :08:30 - Born to be a Superstar :09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani :10:45 - Sunday Sinemaks :Monday-Friday :05:45 - Batang Genius :06:30 - Express Balita :07:30 - Janella: A Teen Princess :08:15 - The Best of T.O.D.A.S. (Monday); DMZ-TV (Tuesday); Shake, Rattle and Roll (Wednesday); Sic O'Clock News (Thursday); Iskul Bukol Men (Friday) :09:00 - Catch Me Fall in Love :09:30 - Your Heart, My Love :10:00 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) :10:30 - TreseBella: Fall in Love with Me (under Asian Television Content) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) August 2014 :Saturday :05:00 - ONE FC (under Asian Television Content) :06:00 - TreseBella: La Teniente (under Asian Television Content) :06:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :07:30 - The Million Second Quiz :08:15 - Sandy's Romance :09:00 - Born to be a Superstar :10:00 - Happy TODAS :10:45 - Viva Box Office :12:30 - Express Balita Weekend :Sunday :05:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon :06:45 - Killer Karaoke :07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :08:30 - Born to be a Superstar :09:30 - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 - Express Balita Weekend :11:00 - Sunday Sinemaks :Monday-Friday :05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo :05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess :06:30 - Express Balita :07:30 - Voltron Man :08:15 - The Best of T.O.D.A.S. (Monday); DMZ-TV (Tuesday); Shake, Rattle and Roll (Wednesday); Sic O'Clock News (Thursday); Iskul Bukol Men (Friday) :09:00 - Catch Me Fall in Love :09:30 - Your Heart, My Love :10:00 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) :10:30 - TreseBella: Fall in Love with Me (under Asian Television Content) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) September 20-26 2014 :Saturday :05:30 - Victor: A Prince Boy :06:15 - The Million Second Quiz :07:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :07:45 - Sandy's Romance :08:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:30 - Born to be a Superstar :10:30 - Viva Box Office :12:30 - Express Balita Weekend :Sunday :05:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon :07:00 - Express Balita Weekend :07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :08:30 - Born to be a Superstar :09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani :10:45 - Sunday Sinemaks :Monday-Friday :05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo :05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess :06:30 - Express Balita :07:30 - Voltron Man :08:15 - Killer Karaoke (Mon, Wed, Fri); DMZ-TV (Tuesday); Sic O'Clock News Naman (Thursday) :09:00 - Hitman :09:30 - Your Heart, My Love :10:00 - TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (under Asian Television Content) :10:30 - TreseBella: Sunny Girl (under Asian Television Content) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) October 2014 :Saturday :03:30 - Spongebob Squarepants The Movie (October 4) / Voltron Man Marathon (October 11) / PBA :05:30 - Victor: A Prince Boy :06:15 - The Million Second Quiz :07:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :07:45 - Sandy's Romance :08:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:30 - T.O.D.A.S. :10:30 - Viva Box Office :12:30 - Express Balita Weekend :Sunday :05:00 - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon / 03:00 - PBA :07:00 - Express Balita Weekend :07:30 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :08:30 - Born to be a Superstar :09:45 - Dingdong n' Lani :10:45 - Sunday Sinemaks :Monday-Friday :04:30 - Spongebob Squrepants :05:00 - Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo / TreseBella: Fated to Love You (under Asian Television Content) :05:45 - Janella: A Teen Princess :06:30 - Express Balita :07:30 - Voltron Man :08:15 - Super Ninja (Monday); DMZ-TV (Tuesday); K-Pop Star Hunt (Wednesday); Sic O'Clock News Naman (Thursday); For da Boys (Friday) :09:00 - Hitman :09:30 - Your Heart, My Love :10:00 - TreseBella: La Tempestad (under Asian Television Content) :10:30 - TreseBella: Que Bonito Amor (under Asian Television Content) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Travel and Trade (Thursday); Bitag (Friday)